Wo Bikhre Panne
by 1.krittika
Summary: a seris of one shot...some untold feelings of charecters...idea given by shzk then helped by bint di... pls enjoy...
1. freddy

**guys this is a continual series of one shot **

**all diary pages of different charecters of CID... if any one have request fr any chrctr may tell...**

**so nw...enjoy **

Aj bahut din bad tumhare rubaru ho raha hu..Ajkal duty itna hectic..sayed kisiko bhi parke hasi ayegi..vala mein bhi duty ki duhai de raha hu..mein duty krta bhi hu..mein to bas hasatu hu na sabko?

Ha per duty bhi to ker leta hu na kabhie kabhie…kabhie akbhie ajeeb lagta hey ki khud se hi puchu..kya pehchan hey meri?

Sabko hasata hua Freddy? ek cid officer ko kisi cheez se darna nahi cahiye per vut prêt yeahi tak apne biwi se darne wala ek nakamiyab cop?

Ha nakimayab..kabhie kabhie jab peeche mor k dekhta hu to bahut si nakiyamabi dikhti hey..kisise sikwa nahi hey mujhe khud ki hi koi kaami hogi..

Apni puri jindegi iss cid ko de diya…desh ki liye khud ko nichawar kerne ki sapath liya tha..per kahi koi chuk ho gayi…itne saal usi jagah pey..sabko promotion mila..awards mila per mein..wohi ki wohi..sab ka junior…

Wo purane din..Daya sir..Abhijeet sir ACP sir asha aur Sudhakar..mera yaar..kaha chale gaye wo din..

Ek baa tabhie ya dimaag mey likhte likhte..nahi kisiki khilaaf nahi bol raha hu per..

Daya sir aur mein to k hi post mey they fir wo agey barta gaya aur mein wohi ki wohi..kya mujhme sach mey koi kabilati nahi thi?sayed nahi thi…

Per haa bahut pyar mila hey mujhe iss team se..Manisha ki bad to bas yeahi log hey…

Jab meri jail body milne ki baat hui thi ACP sir..stone hearted ACP Pradyuman ki ankh mey bhi ansu agaye they…meri na milne per Vivek…fir Daya sir ka wo kehna ki meri duaao ne unhe maut se bapas la diya…wo sab yaad ata hey to baki sare sikwa sikayet vul jata hu…

Firse yaad agaya Vivek ki…pata nahi kaha hoga…kuch unkahi un payi sapno ko pura kerne gaya kahi..sapne..

Mein to vul hi chukka hu sapne kya hote hey?

Kabhie mere bhi sapne hote they…jab din bhar duty ki bad mein aur Sudhakar Manisha ki haath ki chai peete peete future planning krte they…kya kya sochte they na hum…per aab to duty ki bad hi mano din khatam ho jata hey..bahut tanha sa mehsus krta hu..

Kabhie kabhie dil kerta hey sab chor du..jab koi naya senior choti choti baat pey daant deta hey to…kabhie ek time tha jab hum sab choti si ek family they ACP sir daant te they per usme kahi bahut pyar rehta tha..Abhijeet sir ki daant ki to bat kerna hi bekr hey kabhie bar isi bari galti bhi dikhti nahi ACP sir se chupa lete hey to kabhie pareshan ho to choti baat mey hi ek dam gusse mey… per wo sab ek rishto ki dor ki tarah..per aab…

Kabhie kabhie bahut dil kerta hey kisise puchu..ki kya experience ki koi ahmiyat nahi…per kisse puchu…

Kabhie kabhie lagta hey meri ahmiyat serf entertainment taq hi hey…

Bahut miss krta hu inn sab ke beech Sudhakar ki saath relaxly bitayi wo dhal ti shaam..Vivek ki wo sararat..kabhie kabhie kan mey gunjti hey Sudhakar ki wo serious bulana **dekho frddy… **yea fir Vivek ka peeche se wo chauka dena **Freddy sir mein agaya…**

Sayed jindegi hi aise hi..badal ti rehti hey..hume thaqati rehti hey per khud nahi thaqti..warna iss cid family mey kabhie humne socha tha..salunkhe sir Abhijeet sir ko wo sab kehenge?Abhijeet sir pey shaq hoga ki wo Daya sir pey goli bhi mar sakte hey?Daya sir Abhijeet sir ko leke yea sochenge ki unhone unka biswas ka fayda uthake unki pith pey khanjar chalaya..

Kya yeahi hey cid ki duty? Serf shaq? Serf rishto ko khote rehna? Patthar dil banna?

Per kya patthar desh ke liye ro sakta hey?jasbat cahiye na desh ko cahne ke liye?to kya jasbat ek purv nirdharit raste pey behti hey?apne asspass ki logo ki taraf se muh mor ke?nahi na?

Kabhie kabhie bahut thaqa hua lagta hy per fir se wo shapath yaad ati hey..yea itne saalo ki saath yaad ati hey fir se subha bureau ka building yaad ata hey…..

jindegi agey barne ki naam hey per dil bahut khecta hey peeche ki taraf..isi tarah beeta lenge aur kayi saal…fir jab sach mey thaq jayenge tab…aayenge gher…laut ke…unn sabse dur…

Chalo raat kaafi ho gayi aab sone jata hu..Warna kal ACP sir ki daant paregi…aj alvida..kabhie fir ayunga khud ka samna kerne…

**A/n: **guys pls review…


	2. Abhijeet

**here comes next diary page**

Frnds u has asked me to write on PURVI AND SACHIN... im confused unka kya dikhau? specially purvi ka ager ek shrt likh bhi pau to sachin? what abt him… aur ager mein Purvi ka likhungi to pehle se warning de rahi hu she will nt be bubbly and chulbuli Barbie doll...chalega?

Aur SACHIN pey jo log cahte hey let me know kya likhu..

ACP SIR,TASHA,DAYA sir pey jarur likhungi… per Muskan? Same question unpey kya likhu?

**Kkkloveu **jyada hi lamba list hey tumhai per don't worry NAKUL AUR RAJAT pey likhne ki saocha hi tha meine..aab SALUNKHE sir..thora waqt lagega..kiuki mine kabhie unke aspcts se socha nahi..

Thanks to all others…

**Story:**

Aj nend hi nahi arahe hey...raat kaafi ho gayi per aisa lag raha hey jaise bahut kaam baaki rehgaya...abhie sone ki ijajat nahi...pr kya kaam...pata nahi...jaise kuch yaad krna tha per…

Yaad…ajeeb ek shabd..mere lay to sayed sabse ajeeb..

Mujhe aur yaad..

Ek shaqs jise yea bhi nai pata wo kaun hey..use kuch yaad..ha koi bhi ise parega to hasega..the intelligent brain of CID Mumbai, jisse itne criminals darte hey use yea nahi pata ki wo khud kaun hey?

Haan..aj ager koi proof leke aye aur kahe mein senior inspector Abhijeet nahi koi aur hu to mere pass kehne ko kuch nahi..saboot sayed honge per..mujhe yea pehchan bhi to mila kisi aur se..

Haan..Daya aur ACP sir fir mera team..unhi se mila yea phchan..ager jindegi jee raha hu to bhi unhise…isilie to sayed unki koi baat hurt bhi kr dey to vul jata hu..kiuki mere pass yea log option nahi laute rishte hey…

Saalo pehle Daya ne Purbi ki kehne per mujhse pucha tha ki kahi yea sab naatak yea yaaddash jana naatak to nahi?ek pal ke liye laga sab khatam…mere colugo yea junior ne nahi pucha tha wo sawal..mere apni pehchan ne mujse sawal kiya tha… fir jab sab thik hua dil ki suna meine dur sab chorne ki faislaa kiya tha..per kaha jata…serf yeahi to hey mere..laut aya..gussa hona cahta tha per kaise hota uss pagal ne mere liye Purbi se aise muh fera ki..

Ya meri pehchan aur yaadein..yea kahu gum hui yaadein..bar bar mujhe sabke samne ek question mark bana deti hey…

Bar bar..aur fir aab to baat yeahi taq pahuch gayi ki mujhpey yea injaam aya ki meine Daya pey goli chalayi…Daya pey meine? Jis ko ek kharoch na aye iskiliye mein khud ko bhi qurban ker sakta hu uspey goli?

Aur Salunkhe sahib Shreya sab ne yea man liya?

Shreya ka to thik hey…ek larki jiske pyar pey aanch ayi ho wo tab itna kuch sochegi nahi jo samne dekhegi usipey yakin baat Tarika pey hoti to sayed mein bhi aesehi react kerta per dctr saab?ACP sir?

Gandi machli..ACP sir se galti ho gayi?kiu? Tarika ne bhi..

Kya mein sachmey galat hu ki meine inn sab ko apna manta hu?

Kalank….yea shabd aj bhi raat raat var jagati hy mujhe…DCP ki baat to kabhie sochta hi nahi per baaki…kabhie to kehte hey mujhpey sabse jyada biswas hey aur fair jab waqt aye..

Per fir bhi mein sab kuch bhulke wohi jindegi bitane ki koshish krta hu…kiuki meri jindegi hi yea hey..intjar..sayed firse kisi shaq ki ghere mey aneki…

Per haan valehi inn baato mey meri galti nahi thi per k galti hui mujse bahut bari…mere bhai ki ankho mey mere bajase anso agaye..meine do pal ki Khushi dene ki chaqqar mey usse jhut kaha ..pehli baar Daya ki taraf dekh k mein jhut bola…bahut gussa tha wo…baat bhi nahi kr raha tha…iss bar sachmey bahut hurt hua mein..gilt bhi..transfer lene ki sari baat bhi ker li…

Pr yea dil na bahut bekar ki cheez hy…ek bar uss pagal ne sorry bol diya sare transfer wansfer ki soch ubb gaya dil se…

Aab do hi to kamjori hey meri…ha kamjori…jinke taraf dekh mein sab kuch kerne ko tayar ho sakta hu..Daya aur Tarika..

Tarika jee..socha tha kabhie 17saal pehle ki meri jindegi mey bhi ek larki ayegi…mein jo khud ko har rishte se dur rakhna cahta tha wo khud hi aise apne anjane mey pyar…

Mein bhi na…kya kya soch raha hu baith k…kal duty bhi jana hey…aab sone ki koshish kerta hu warna kal double daant paregi…

Ek to ravaan aur uparse Daya…

Chalo aaj itna hi…

**A/n: **guys pls review…


	3. daya

**Rai **koshish karungi Vivek per

**Naz **parlo..here comes end to ur waiting

**Fairy, loveabhi, obelisk, rajvigirl, guest, AS Anjaana, guest, bhawna, guest, , shzk, kashaf **thank you

**Honey **aap Mr. India kaise ban sakte ho?mr…?

**Review kam ho gaye?kiu?acha nahi likha kya?yea chappy shrt hey…review jyada mile to next fir se bara hoga..and 50% of the credit of this chappy goes to **

**Thank u**

**Story:**here comes next diary page****

Hello…kya soch rahe ho?aj dopeher ko hi kiu tumhe leke baith gaya…ary kya karu boss ne strictly order diya ki aj bearue mey dikhae na du…

Wajah? Pucho mat..kal bukhar hua tha..arey to kal ki baat kal thi na.. mein bahut gussa hu..

Per khush bhi…daant jo kha liya..arey tum to janti hi ho bachpan se mein uss dant k liye ta tarasta tha jismey thora pyar ho…daant to bachpan se khata hu…anaath ashram mey to roj daant khata tha…per usmey pyar kaha tha…

Tab meine socha tha kya ki mujhe koi bhai milega?ek bara bhai?jo mujhe daantega pyar kerega mere liye larega?

Usne DCP taq ko nahi chora mere liye..

Per mein?sayed rishta isine nahi diya tha uperwale ne mujhe kiuki mujhe rishto ki qadar nahi…Purbi ke kehne pey meine Abhi pey shaq kiya tha..fir Shreya ko ek khat nahi diya usne to meine…

Aur usne?meine to apne usss pyar ke liye usse lara jo ki mera tha hi nahi…per usne apni uss pyar ki nahi sochi jo usika hey…wo sab chor char k jaraha tha..

Usne mujse itna suna fir bhi mere liye goli kha gaya? Mein kya kahu ise?

Rishte ki matlab isi sab se to mujhe pata chala..humari iss team se..

ACP sir..Freddy Salunkhe sir..meri bhabi arey boss ki Tarika jee..Purvi..

Aur Shreya…

Aur bhi to kitne log aye iss family ki hisse banne aur fir bichar gaye…

Per hum kuch log hy jo ise chorne ka soch bhi na sake…gila sikwa nahi hua..yea to nahi..humne shaq kiya..k dusre par..ACP sir to choro…meine aur Abhijeet ne bhi k dusre py shaq kiya..usne to yea bhi kaha tha mein iss team mey rahunga to wo kaam nahi kerega...per bad mein vul gaya apna dava..fir itne saal bilkul thik se order diya jaraha hey..jab bhi jayada orders deta hey yaad dila deta hu..fiery look deke chup kerwa deta hey per kahi na kahi e kais gaat badhi hui hey inn rishtose ki wo khulta hi nahi..

Kuch log valehi safar m chut gaye per yaad reh gaye..Tasha..Aditi…Vivek..aur Asha..inhe to kabhie vul hi nahi sakte..

Aur wo Daksh..ha wo gaddar to tha..usike bajase mujhe utne din uss haalat mey..per kaahi na kaahi aab jab sochta hu to wo gunegarh nahi lagta..rishto ki agey majbur hi to tha wo…

Aab koi sikwa sach ,mey nahi hy uss uperwale se..haan valehi usne mere nasib mey pyarka rishta na ikha ho ek bhai wk baap ka saya aur itna acha ek parivar to diya..

Ha pyar dene mey koi paresani hey uss uperwale ko..sayed mein samhal nahi paunga isiliye…chalo koi baat nahi..mere saath na sahi kisi aur ki saath hi sahi khush to rehegi wo..aur waise uper wale ko bhi kya dosh d..khud hi to..

Usmey bhi Abhijeet ko agey ker diya aur fir usipey gussa ho gaya…jab meine khud chuna to larki hi galat thi aur jab larki sahi thi tab khd agey bar ke apni chunav bata hi nahi saka…

Khair kya leke baith gaya…sabko thori na sab kuch milta hey..ek anaath ko itna mil gaya yeahi hey na…

Arey sham honk o ayi…mujhe order mila tha aram kerne ka..ager ajaye na to pit jaunga..abhie chalta hu…kal parso mey ajaunga bapas…

**A/n: **guys pls review…

pls pray fr the injured children in the cruel attack yesterday in peshwar..and also fr the souls of the young matyer


	4. rajat

**thnk u...fr reviews**

**but reading the chapters myself i am nt myself getting satisfied..i think my creativity and brain all are at minimum..**

**this chapter is mainly written by shzk...**

**next will be the second last...**

kya hua mein soch rahe ho min achanaq tumhare pass kiu?arey aj bahut waqt hey mre pass..aur sara waqt serf apne hi liye hey..no criminal no fles...  
kiun ke aaj me ghar pe hun…  
Beauru se chutti ki…because I am not feeling well….acha choro tum se kia chupana.. wese bhi mene suna hai ke insaan apne aap se kuch nahi chupa sakta….sach bolta hun..  
dil kar raha tha …ke kuch dair apne sath guzaarun….and thanks to SIR ke unho ne muje chutti de di…  
Pata hai ..me ne kabhi socha bhi nahi tha ke…jis duty ko me sirf aik duty samajh raha hun…wo aik din meri zindagi ban jaye gi  
Han zindagi…hi to ban gai hai… ye..or wo beauru mera doosra ghar…  
Aik ghar hi to hai…jahan… muje bohat saarey rishtey miley.. Acp sir jesi fatherly figure … Abhijeet Daya sir jese seniors …balke seniors se barh ke shayad kuch …sachin or freddy jese dost…Nikhil Purvi Shreya Pankaj….jese juniors…ye sab… aik doosrey ke mushkil waqt mein…sath kharey huey…koi humein dekh ke ye keh nahi sakta ke humara aapas mein koi khoon ka rishta nahi….  
Han bohat mushkilain bhi aaein lekin bura waqt tha beet jata hai…  
Bohat baar aisa bhi laga… ke sab chor ke bhag jaaun…jab mene apne papa ko bachaney ke liye wo sab kiya..or us pe sab ka jo reaction tha us samay…muje sach mein bohat ghussa aaya..lekin is sab mein bhi..mere liye bohat bari seekh thi…per ha usi bech mujhe ek behen mil gayi Tarika..aur tabhie mujje laga ha pyar ki ek alag hi ehmiat hoti hey..Abhijeet sir jab tarika ko leke gussa ho rahthey tab kahi kahi na bahut acha lag raha tha...  
Phir wo mishika wala case…. Us mein to muje sach mein dar laga..ke agar wo nahi mili to.. me apne dil per ye bojh sari zindagi le kar jiyon ga kese…  
But thanks to Daya sir…ke unho ne help ki..warna… me to gaya tha kaam se…  
Arey heraan mat ho…me bhi mazak kar sakta hun…  
Kia hua agar personality hi kharus jaisa hai…  
Lekin kabhi kabhi dil karta hai…ke mera bachpan wapis aa jaye..  
Or me wo sab karun…jo me nahi kar paya…  
Jab maa gai…to me sirf barah saal ka tha..phir pata hi nahi chala kahan umar nikal gai… papa ki help kartey behen bhaiyon ko parhatey…or jab hosh aaya to…Cid beauru ke bahar khara tha…  
Bohat baar socha ke…is Angry man ko kahin door bhejh doon…or sab ko ye bataun…ke is Rajat ke andar abhi bhi aik bacha hai…jo hasna bhi janta hai…. dil karta hai ke me bhi Pankaj ki tarha ki batein karun…(you know what I mean…) vivek ki tarha Freddy ko pareshan karun… Abhijeet sir ki tarha Salunkhey sahib ki tang khechun….lekin wo kehtey hain na…ke zindagi har bar wesi nahi hoti jesa aap chahtey hain… aaj muje khawhish hai…apna ye shell se bahir nikalne ki to ab mere aas paas wo log nahi hain jo kabhi muje hansta dekhney ke liye betaab rehtey they…but is ka matlab ye nahi..ke me apni life se khush nahi…me ne jo chaha pa liya…ab zindagi ki saari khushiyan aik sath to mil nahi saktin..so ab me apni baki ki khushiyon ka wait kar raha hun…nahi balkey aik khushi ko to khud wait karwa raha hun…aisa mere baba kehtey hain…  
Baatein to or bhi bahut hain tum se karne ko lekin… waqt nahi hai…ye waqt hi har baar mere samney aa jata hai…bachpan mein bhi waqt nahi tha…ab bhi nahi hai….lekin waqt to nikaalney se nikalta hai na….Ab mei jata hu….pata nahi phir kab milna hoga…lekin jald hi hoga…kiun kea aab kaam barhne wala hai.  
transfer ho raha hey mera..nayi jagah naye log..uper se woha mein hi senior most..aur waise yeaha sab ek family ki tarah thi to sare kaam problem sab bat jata per abb to stress barhey ga…or stress hataney ke liye koi to chahiye…abhi to Baba bhi behen ke pass Canada mein hain ke un se hi dil ki baat keh lun wese soch raha hun ke ab kuch or solution kar hi lun iss baat ka..koi permanent solution….So jab tak koi or nahi mil jata…ab tumhe hi roz pareshan kiya karun ga…  
bahut mmiss karunga yeaha ki sab ko..ACP sir k aisa boss jiske under ager carear suru kerne ko mile to dil ki har darr gayeb ho jata hey...Abhijeet sir the perfect second in comand..uhun galti unse bhi hoti hey..per wo jante hey ACP sir ki absence mey team kaise manage kerni hota hey..juniors ko daant te bhi hey aur unki galti ACP sir aur HQ se chupa bhi lete hey...daya sir...second in comand ka perfect comander..ek hi rank mey reheke dono mey kabhie ego clash yea profeesional rivalry nahi..kitni ajeeb aur kitni sakun ki baat hey na?per ha dono bahut alag hey per fir bhi kahi na kahi ek...  
freddy..the true glden hearted person of team...khud ro ke bi hasa deta hey dusro ko..  
pankaj..aya to tha dcp sir ka chela ban k..per yeahi ka hoke reh gaya..aab to wo bhi dcp sir ko leke chirta hey..  
dcp sir se yaad aya dcp sir jab arrest hue they..bal muesuem mey..off bapre...mein sayed jindegi mey pehli bar itna hasa tha...ACP sir ki expressions..saath mey Abhijet sir ki teasing..bahut miss karunga inn sabko..  
aur never to frget our woman power..the three beauty with brains..waise unmese dono ne humare do respected seniors ki bari buri tarah se pitayi ker diya tha...arey kya mein bhi sari purani baatein leke baith gaya..kal subha subha nikalna hey..  
Abhi sone jaa hu warna der ho jayegi..chalo jald milenge..


	5. Nakul

**Rai, crazyforpurvi, , rajvigirl, fairy, priya, Titli, loveabhi, AS Anjaana, palak, navya **thank you

**SHZK **itni tareef…aye haye..mein moti ho gayi tareef se

**Gd bhaiya **arey bhaiya pata nahi..dimaag ajkal thik se naya sa kuch soch nahi para hey isiliye soch rahi hu iss series ko complete kerke ek lamba sa break lu..do ache ache plot mili hey..so..mein dishearten nahi hu..I myself is getting that these are not up to marks..

**Janujanvi **I have my own explanation fr Shreya but many people dislikes her and bcz of me thinking hr justified I m being blamed as Tarika hater and all..meri justification sayed aapko bhi pasand na aye..but I will try…

**Cingularity **Sachin ko leke kabhie socha nahi meine so thora waqt lagega but I wil surely try to write…although it will be shrt…

**Kkkloveu **here is one of ur requested chappy dnt know if u will like it or not

**Story: the nxt diary page: **this one will be bit AU and this not only resembles the character told but all those young guys and gals who think that no our parents dnt love us but have other important things to do..resemble that gen X people taking shelter in drug and drink only to show their parents that they have their world..and then that world of their takes them in complete darkness…

hey dude I'm back..ek hafta bad aya na mein?okk okk let me explain..mein dosto ki saath bahar gaya hua tha..socha tha thaq chuka hu kuch thik hoga per yea thaqan hey ki jata hi nahi..

Thaq chuka hu yea Nakul Pradyuman ban k..ajeeb hey na khud khudi se thaq gaya..hmm...

Kash mein bhi apni dil ki baat kisise keh pata..ugal pata sab..koi ek dost..

Fir se ajeeb baat ker di dekho..abhie kaha dost ki saath bahar gaya tha abhie kaha dost nahi...high school ki umar se dada se kehta aya hu dosto ki saath bahar ja raha hu per sah mey kabhie koi dost mila hi nahi..kisiko aj taq mey apni dil ki baat keh hi nahi paya..sayed galti meri hey…

Pata hey na I have always thought ki arey hw ca perfect human no one tried to make me so..my only living parent is too busy…and that's why I'm a spoil brat…

But just a second..still I have smone in the name of parents… dad ki team ki wo do favourite officer..they are not an abomination although they don't have parents..even Daya is an orphan..but he can be a human..may not b perfect but mere tarah to nahi..to galti dad ki to nahi hui na..meri hui..ager koi baap ke saya ki bina bhi ek acha insaan ban sakta hey to yea sikayet kerna ki mere dad ne mujhe waqt nahi diya imprtnce nahi diya so I'm spoilt is absolutely wrong?

I can't make any friend..ek taraf to iss ACP Pradyuman hone per mein bachpan se hi dusro ki ankh mey apne liye kuch aeeb sa dekhta tha..maybe I imagined it…job hi ho I was never able to make friends..to kin ke saath hangout kerta hu..some companions…

A loner too have companion..kuch ate hey ACP ki bête ki dost banne kuch ate hey mere paiso se bar visit kerne..I know all this but still I encourage..kiu? because I'm scared of being left back…

Dad bas sabut pey biswas kerte hey..serf duty pey nahi gher pey bhi…unhe aj taq sabut nahi mila ki mein kitna kho chukka hu..isiliye unhe pata bhi nahi chala…today I'm a drug addict..yea per dad still ont know it..ek to koi sabut nahi mila..dusra waqt nahi mila jane ko..

I sometime envy his officers.. unke saath Dad jyada waqt bitate hey mujse…

Good question then why don't I choose that career fr myself..

Per nahi…dusre hi pal ek ajeb sa aag mein apne ander mehsus kerta hu..I will never be a cop..I HATE COPS..I HATE THIS DUTY..

Yea I hate it, kiuki somewhere I feel these things took away my childhood..my father…

I still remember my birthday…when dad brought a cake fr m…fir jab unhone uss cake pey candle jalaya aur mujhe bulaya..his phone rang..and he went..far very far frm me..I was not able to stay awake whole night..I dnt knew when he came back..dnt know when the precious birthday of me stepping in 10 years passed..

I still remember that year on mom's death anniversary we were sitting together for the puja..I dnt blv in all this but I loved the moment..a call came..I received it Abhijeet called as some minister's daughter or something is kidnapped…dad told me to do all needful and left…

I still remember those nights when I was only a kid frightened by some dream want to be in my dad's arm..is alone..whole night dad being away to duty..

I remember all those moments when I felt like crying..no actually wailing…when my heart felt so heavy and I need someone to express these feelings…but no one..if even I go near dad..he just shouts at me..

"beta so jao jake…"

"mujhe file work kerna hey..pls stop the nuisance..'

"beta thaq chukka hu mein…pls kal baat kare"

I remembered all those and I felt I need to forget those…sari jindegi na sahi kuch pal ke liye hi mujhe vulna hey wo sab…

I rushed to bar…but no I can't forget,..when my legs were shambling I still remembered "ACP Pradyuman believes what his eyes shows him, he only looks at proofs not person..no relation no heart.."

I remember that weird thought that came to me..I will go in front of dad in this way…fully drunk..all I need was his attention..so I came home like that..

But dude u knows na..my bad luck..just before I enter dad rushed out…

But my longing to have attention and to forget increased..

Then I m here..kya kehte hey dad..haan deshdrohi…

Dad u still dnt know I'm one of them..jab aapko pata chalega?i will get all ur attention..all ur attention..yes I'm a maniac…these are the words told by my gang to me..yea I admit..I am but I need it..

Hey again the carving started..

Aab aisa lagta hey ki yea sab mujhe ek din aise andhere mey leke jaiga jaha mey khud ko kho dunga..darr lagta hey…saans nahi ati…something like a pitch black brick is there on my chest..suffocating me till death..no..I need a break..one more syringe…I need it now..

Good night buddy…ek syringe. + ek chota sa tablet and that leads to a peaceful sleep

Goodnight Nakul Pradyuman...


	6. NOT AN UPDATE

**Happy New Year 2015 to all of u...**

**Al friends readers silent readers all have a blasting year ahead**

Now some of u is asking and waiting fr further chapters of this story...some more diary pages...but somhow im lost…khud ulajh gayi...

To now I will not be able to give any more diary pages...

Ek new story plot hey…a team story…will try to start it soon…And as this is not a story just series of OS I think we can put it on hold...

Mujhe bahut o per likhna tha.. ACP DCP Vivek Sachin…

But now…

Chalo guys thank u and sorry…

Koshish karungi jald ise aur chapter dene ke liye…

And once more enjoy the coming year to the fullest...Stay happy…


End file.
